The National Public Safety Telecommunications Council (NPSTC) report entitled “Best Practices for In-Building Communications” published Nov. 12, 2007 describes the IBC problem as well as the general characteristics of various IBC systems useful to overcome the problem. The National Public Safety Telecommunications Council (NPSTC) report entitled “Best Practices for In-Building Communications” published Nov. 12, 2007 is specifically incorporated herein by reference hereto. A copy of the NPSTC report can be found in the image wrapper file of this patent application as filed as it forms part of provisional application Ser. No. 61/165,501, filed Mar. 31, 2009, supra.